I like to draw him a lot
by magicalgirlmolly
Summary: Haruka met the boy only once through Takane's friend but he's already obsessed with him. He has been doodled all over Harukas papers and he never he caught his name. Slightly AU. Harushin. T for possible language and scenes.
1. Someone new

Another doodle of the same boy again. A name hadn't even been caught once and this just might be the sixth time he's been doodled on one of Haruka's school papers. That'll be ANOTHER 5 points off the paper if it wasn't erased completely, but Haruka didn't mind much. It didn't matter to him.

It had only been one time, just one meeting of the two boys. They've only spoken once. Haruka had just spotted Takane near the last minutes of lunch that fateful noon. After chasing her down to the best of his ability, he finally caught up to her just to catch her talking to two other students. He recognized Ayano almost immediately, one of Takane's only friends, yet the other one with them was a new one to him. It was a boy with short black messy hair and what seemed to be black eyes, along with the usual boys uniform. Was this Takane's friend as well? Who was he?

"Hey Takane!" Haruka shouted out as he approached the group of three. "Hi Ayano," he looked over at the third. "I'm guessing you're their friend as well?" Haruka smiled, being outgoing as usual. Yet on the opposite hand, the boy Haruka was trying to talk to just looked back at him coldly with no return of kindness.

Ayano smiled like she usually did. "Yes! This is our frien-"

"He may be Ayano's friend but NOT mine." Takane interrupted with a dark tone to her voice, looking directly at that quiet boy when she said it too.

The black-haired just glared at her emotionless. "Didn't even want to be your friend in the first place, you whale."

"WHAT?" She exclaimed. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" She was about to yell when the bell rang to signal the end of lunch and beginning of the next period. Thank god she didn't start anything with this guy in front of everyone leaving the lunch area.

Haruka laughed lightly. He'd expect much from Takane, he could probably handle this kid too. He approached the boy from behind just as he was walking with Ayano toward his next class.

"So hey, i'm Haruka!" He shouted. "And what's your name?!"

A reply. There was a reply, but Haruka failed to hear it from the sound of the students rushing to get to their next classes. Before he could ask again, a lot of students starting pushing him around and he was quickly surrounded by kids running and shoving to be at their classes.

Luckily, Takane had come to his rescue right then and there and had pulled him out of the way.

Ever since then, Haruka couldn't stop thinking of him or drawing him. How long has it been? A week? Maybe two weeks since that time?

Haruka didn't quite understand it, but he had to see that boy again.

It was almost the end of the day. Tomorrow, he'll go up to Takane and ask about him to see if she knows anything. If not, surely Ayano would know something. He couldn't wait to even find out a name.

* * *

Hey there! Yeah, I haven't written anything in over a year... (i deleted my old fanfics because they're dumb and old)

Yeah this is a short chapter but whatever. I don't know how long it'll be in the end but I have it sort of planned out? Yeah HaruShin is cool bye.


	2. A name

"Shintaro." Takane said.

"Shin..taro?" Haruka said the name aloud. So that was his name. Shintaro was a nice name.

"Yeah. If you want to know more, go ask Ayano or something. Now leave me alone, I don't see why you're so interested in an annoying guy like him..."

Haruka smiled. "Thank you, Takane!" He bowed showing his gratitude.

Her face turned bright red and she looked away. "You idiot, don't do that, that's dumb..."

Haruka felt happy. Even just a name, it made Haruka brighten up more than the usual the rest of the day. He didn't have many friends other than Takane and Ayano so the thought of befriending a guy excited him. _'I wonder if we like the same stuff or have the same interests..._' Haruka thought to himself. The very next time they meet, he'll do his very best to make a good impression of himself. This could be the first friend he makes on his own. The friendship with Takane was sort of forced due to the 'special class' they were put into eand then Ayano was introduced by Takane. If Haruka could just talk to Shintaro without any help, it'll be his first true guy friend!

The sooner the better.

Grabbing his bag and sketchbook, Haruka exited the classroom and of all odds, he just so happened to bump into a guy that looked just like the dude. He dropped his sketchbook and the guy dropped his binder. Looking down at the slightly shorter guy, it turned out this guy WAS Shintaro after all.

"Hey, watch where you're going." Shintaro groaned, bending over to pick up his belongings. It seems some pencils had fallen as well.

"Ah! I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, i'll pay more attention next time!" Haruka spoke fast, quickly trying to get his sketchbook back. In the process, he grabbed one of the pencils and handed it to Shintaro. "Here."

"Hm." He took it and placed it wherever it belonged before. "Say, aren't you Takane's friend?"

"Y-yes! I'm Haruka. I believe we met a week or two ago for a short time.."

"I remember that a bit..." Shintaro muttered, analyzing the boy. "What about Ayano? You her friend as well?"

"Oh yes! Ayano's very nice." He answered honestly. Ayano was easily one of the nicest people he knew.

"Yeah, she is..." he trailed off. Sighing, he reassured his binder into position safely under his arm, making sure that none of the papers could fall out. "I'm Shintaro." He stuck out his free hand.

It was just his stroke of luck today. "Hi, i'm Haruka!" Haruka managed the biggest smile he could. He grabbed his hand and shook it kindly.

"You said your name already, you know." The boy didn't smile at all. Just like that day, he remained emotionless.

"Ah, so I did... whoops..." He let go of that pale hand.

They stared at another for a brief moment before Shintaro said, "I guess i'll see you around. I have places I need to be."

"Uh, yeah, me too." Haruka lied. Like he actually had an outside life. He wasn't really allowed to participate in school activities that much. He didn't want Shintaro to know that though, not just yet. Yet odds are he's already aware. "Bye."

No reply. He just walked away going on with whatever he needed to do. Not that that bothered Haruka or anything. How could it?

Haruka happily walked back into the classroom.

"You weren't gone long," Takane mumbled, pulling down her headphones. "And you're grinning like an idiot again."

_'I guess I am smiling_,' Haruka thought. He went over to his desk and put his bag and sketchbook back down.

He remembers Shintaros features more clearly now which will hopefully aid to his doodles. Light pale skin in what seems to be perfect condition, he couldn't determine yet if it was dark brown or black eyes, messy black hair that stuck out and ended past his ears, following the school uniform. Haruka wondered what he looked like in casual wear, if his skin and lips were soft, or if he could ever manage a smile.

A smile.

That boy Shintaro didn't seem the type to be jolly and happy, no way in hell did it seem possible. But surely he can laugh and be happy, even if it was for a brief moment?

Haruka sensed a new goal ahead of him. He had to make him smile. But of course only for drawing purposes. To experiment with his drawings and get them not near correct yet as correct as possible, if say he were to ever draw a smiling Shintaro. Not like he would or anything. But if he did decide to, he had to get it right and not draw something that didn't look like him. Seeing him smile would help him improve in drawing. That's it, no other reason.

Or at least that's what he'll keep telling himself.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey there! I wasn't originally planning on continuing this but after reading the reviews again and thinking about it, I decided to continue. So thank you for the reviews if you reviewed and thank you for the favourites! They really do help.

Any suggestions for the story? Feedback? Questions? Suspicions of where the story's going to go? Let me know! I love hearing those things.

Well until next time. I really need to work on these being longer...


End file.
